I'm with you
by Alice-unchained
Summary: My version of Alice and Jasper meeting. Story is way better that summary. Pre-twilight ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of SM and not me… We all know this by now.**

**Also the song I'm with you is the property of Avril Lavigne**

**This fic is based on the song "I'm with you." It is pre-twilight.**

**APOV**

_I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound._

I stood waiting in rainy Philadelphia. I had just had another vision of a blonde, battle-scarred vampire. I've been having visions of him for a while. From what information my visions had given me, his name is Jasper I'm still waiting for him to arrive here. I stood on a bridge just opposite the diner that he was supposed to come to. The bridge over-looked a lake. I pulled up my hood just so it wouldn't look suspicious. My visions had no time frame, probably because this vampire was so indecisive, so I have been coming here everyday for the past few years. I would have lost hope so long ago if it weren't for the constant visions. I can't remember anything from my past, so my future with this vampire, Jasper, was all I had…

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you…_

I wish he knew where I was… Maybe he would come and find me too. I didn't even know who he is, but I loved him… He was my future, my everything…

_I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you_

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone…

I was growing impatient… I started walking towards the diner with my hands in my pocket. I got some weird stares from an old couple under an umbrella, but that didn't matter. I kicked at the puddles of water as I walked. I reached the diner and pushed the door open. The little bell on the door tinkled as I entered. I pulled down my hood as I walked towards the counter. I looked around the diner at the people. He wasn't here… No surprises there. Besides, if he did decide to come, I'd have seen it in a vision… I sat down at the counter and ordered a coffee. I wouldn't drink it but I had to pretend I was human. I sighed and turned to stare at the door.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

Maybe he wasn't coming after all…Maybe I was wasting my time.

I turned to face the counter again. A vision was pushing against my mind, but I didn't allow it access… 'Just more disappointment' I thought to myself. A few minutes later, just as I had paid for my untouched coffee, the door of the diner opened. That annoying little tinkling bell informed everyone of a person's arrival. At that moment, the most glorious, breath-taking scent filled my nostrils. I turned quickly (if not a bit too quickly for human comfort) and saw him standing at the door. His eyes were a crimson red, and were down cast towards the floor. His blonde hair was dripping wet from the pouring rain outside. He must have noticed me, because his eyes met mine… He obviously knew what I was, because he tensed up as if he was ready for a fight. I walked slowly towards him, careful not to alert him. I took him in… His scent, his every scar that covered his beautiful face… When I reached him, the only words that came out were: "You've kept me waiting for a long time." Great… Now I sounded like a stalker. "I'm sorry ma'am." His beautiful voice caught me off guard and caused me to gasp. I reached out my hand toward him. He looked at me for a moment before placing his hand into mine. Our hands fitted perfectly into each other. I lead him out the door of that diner in Philadelphia, to our new life. Spending eternity with each other, and the new family we would find together…

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
Now I know who you are  
So I'm, I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with you……… _

**Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing…**


End file.
